Bagheera
Bagheera is a wise black panther from The Jungle Book. Bagheera played Winston in Alpha & Omega (PrinceBalto Style) He is a wolf Bagheera played Tenzin in The Legend Of Kate He is a Airbender Bagheera played J.R. in Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa He is a bison Bagheera played Elephant Abu in Jackladdin Sparrow He is a Elephant Bagheera played The Sultan in Dannyladdin, Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan, and Dannyladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a sultan Bagheera played Adventure in The Pagemaster (CoolZDane Style) He is a book Bagheera played Mr. Grasshopper in Wart and the Giant Peach He is an anthropomorphic grasshopper Bagheera played Grumpy in Wendy White and the Seven Animals He is a dwarf Bagheera played Nana 2 in Ash Pan in Return to Neverland He is Wendy's second dog Bagheera played Mufasa in The Tigger King He is a lion Bagheera played the Tin Man in The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) He is a tin man Bagheera played Charlie in All Animals Go to Heaven (CoolZDane Version) He is a dog Bagheera played King Gator in Dumbo and Simba in "All Animals Go To Heaven" He is a alligator Bagheera played Aladdin in Bagheeraladdin He is a street rat Bagheera played Gunther Gibson in Danny and Bagheera He is Jason Johnston's stepbrother Bagheera played Grimsby in The Little Mer-Lioness and The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea He is a servant Bagheera played Cassim in Tiggerladdin 3 and The King Of Thieves He is a thief Bagheera played George Darling in Kermit Pan He is a father Bagheera played Kocoum in Duchhontas, Wendyhontas He is an Indian Bagheera played Tom in Bagheera and Mort: The Movie He is a gray cat Bagheera played Squidward in Danny the Cat (SpongeBob SquarePants) and The Blu the Macaw and Alex the Lion Movie He is a cephalopod Bagheera played King Hubert in The Sleeping Vixen He is a king Bagheera Played In Jumanji (Michaelsar12isback Version) Bagheera played King Triton in The Little Mer-Tigressress He is a sea king Bagheera played Professor Porter in Dannyarzan He is a professor Bagheera played Razoul in Orinoladdin, Orinoladdin 2: The_Return of Baron Greenback and Orinoladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a guard Bagheera played Sarge in Children Story, Children Story 2 and Children Story 3 He is a toy Bagheera played the Emperor in Nala (Mulan) He is an emperor Bagheera played Timon in The Wolf King He is a meerkat Bagheera played Peter Pan in Bagheera Pan He is a fly boy Bagheera played Edward Darling in Tigger Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is a man Bagheera played Tip in The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea He is a penguin Bagheera played Master Pakku in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a waterbending master Bagheera played Prince Zuko in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is a Fire Nation prince Bagheera Played Dallben In The Black Cauldron (SuperWhyMovies Animal Style) Bagheera played Sylvester the Cat in Space Jam (CoolZDane Style) and Looney Tunes Back in Action (CoolZDane Style) He is a cat Bagheera played ??? In Jumanji (nikkdisneylover8390's animal style) He is a officer Bagheera Played Kerchak In Simbarzan He is a Gorilla Bagheera Played Buzz Lightyear In Mammal Story 1, Mammal Story 2 and Mammal Story 3 Bagheera Played Gill In Finding Tails He is an Angelfish Bagheera Played Caterpillar in Sawyer in Wonderland Bagheera Played Batman in The LEGO Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style) Bagheera Played Antelope in Canal Famille Planet He is an Antelope Bagheera Played King Nod in The Dog and the Cat Bagheera Played Puss n Boots in Timothy Mouse (Shrek) Bagheera Played Rex in Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) Bagheera Played Earthworm in Taran and the Giant Peach Bagheera will play Rajah in Khumbaladdin He will be a tiger Bagheera played Doctor Elliot Baker in Mighty Werehog Young Portayals In The Mobius Book Bagheera played by Ace The Bathound In The Children Book Bagheera Played By Paddington Bear In The Mammal Book Bagheera Played By Thomas O'Malley In The Cartoon Book Played by Snagglepuss In The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) Bagheera Played By The Sultan In The Jungle Book (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Bagheera Played by Anguirus In The Galaxtic Guardian Book Bagheera played by Admiral DeGill In The IlovecakeAJ Book Played by Mike Gallery Patherrun4.png Patherrun3.png Patherrun2.png Patherrun1.png Bagheerarun.png jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3500.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3501.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3502.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3504.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3505.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1593.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1592.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-131.jpg|Bagheera as King Gator jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2456.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2513.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2514.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Panthers Category:Males Category:Bagheera and Panthy